


Hermaphrodite

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Chest Hair, Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Hermaphrodite Merlin, boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's bewbz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermaphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin is looking at you hurt and accusingly for staring at his boobies! How dare you!?


End file.
